I Wouldn't Mind
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: The blond haired 22 year old man stared at the guitar. His leg was shaking violently, as it always did when he was about to do something risky... Set 8 years in the future. Oneshot. Auslly.


**Set 8 years in the future. Auslly. AU.**

_**~The blond haired 22 year old man stared at the guitar. His leg was shaking violently, as it always did when he was about to do something risky. ~**_

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Austin and Ally…well mainly Ross Lynch….but I don't.**

**Please Enjoy! **

_I Wouldn't Mind_

The blond haired 22 year old man stared at the guitar. His leg was shaking violently, as it always did when he was about to do something risky.

He shut the case of his oldest acoustic guitar and stored it in the closet. He wouldn't need it until 5:00

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The clock sitting on the wall chimed 3 times. _3 o'clock._

2 more hours.

He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled it around to loosen it while walking into his bathroom to freshen up.

He looked at his reflection: Messy hair, Disheveled Clothes, and tired brown eyes that were probably caused from the fact that he had been up all night, not being able to get an ounce of sleep.

This wasn't right. He was the mega-star. He was the one everybody loved. He was the one with the confidence.

He was _Austin Moon._

He wasn't supposed to be nervous.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The petite 22 year old woman, with a thing for reading, curled up near her favorite window in her apartment with her favorite novel and a glass of water.

She looked out the window and noticed that today was not unlike any other normal day. Kids were playing outside, couples were strolling through the park that sat just opposite her window.

But, for her, today was special. She didn't know why. It just was.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The old grandfather clock chimed from the other side of the room. 3 o'clock.

She smiled and got up from her spot beneath the window. She put her book down on her white coffee table and headed into the kitchen to discard her (now empty) glass of water.

But, she happened to be a klutz, as she normally was, and tripped over an end of the rug that had been sticking up. She heard her glass shatter instantly.

When she had fallen, the side table next to her had shaken, causing the bulb inside the lamp to go out, and for the picture frame sitting on top of it to fall onto the floor with a _Crack._

She stood up and picked up the picture frame with a gentle touch. Even though the glass of the frame was now broken, she smiled at the picture.

A picture of a much younger her, and a much younger special blonde haired boy.

She started humming an upbeat tune to herself, completely forgetting the shattered water glass and broken bulb.

She was Ally Dawson.

She forgot a lot of things.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

_.._

With each Ding of the clock, Austin's heart raced faster. He felt his palms begin to get sweaty and shook them out releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

He had completely made himself look brand new in the past hour.

Combed hair, shiny teeth, a simple yet nice outfit, and he was still trying to brighten up his lifeless eyes.

He took out his guitar again and called his friend. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dez?"

"No, it's the pizza delivery gu- _Are you making fun of my new job?"_

He realized that Dez was with Trish, another close friend. They were probably preparing as he sat in his lonely apartment.

"Dez, I don't know if- I just don't think-"

"Am I on the phone with the right guy? Because last time I checked, Austin Moon is _never _nervous,"

He hung up on him, not wanting to hear what he had been told by many.

He let out another breath of air and started strumming the guitar.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&

"_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
>I'll spin you around won't let you fall down<br>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright"<em>

She sang the song in the room oh-so-familiar to her on the old piano that had been in there for ages with the giant A on the wall next to her.

Sure the room wasn't as vibrant as it used to be. Sure paint was peeling off the wall and A few untouched gadgets had cobwebs on them, but this was where felt safe-where she felt at peace. This was her home.

She pressed lightly on the keys again, thinking of the next lyrics to put in her new favorite journal. The one with the crossing A's on it.

"_The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<em>

She smiled, satisfied and jotted down the lyrics.

_Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
>We're doing this right."<em>

"That's…amazing,"

She smiled to her best friend who opened the old door to their practice room. She didn't have to enter through the store anymore (Which had now become an old antique store when her father had switched locations to a more populated area). Her apartment _was _right above the new store that had an owner who gratefully let her keep the old practice room.

"Thanks, it's just something I wanted to throw together. I haven't written in a while." She threw out her famous shy smile.

"Play more, I wanna hear what else you have," The Latino girl smiled and sat down on the piano bench next to her best friend.

"_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us<br>it's all about us  
>It's oh, oh, all<br>About uh, uh, us  
>And every heart in the room will melt<br>This is a feeling I've never felt  
>But it's all about us"<em>

"Ally, This is the best you've written in a long time! Not that the other's weren't good, but…this…this is amazing,"

"Thank you Trish," The two young women hugged.

She stood up from her spot on the bench and checked her phone.

"Wow, it's already 4:30, I'm gonna have to leave soon..." She glanced again at the piano "But maybe I can write just a bit more."

"Let's hear it then Ally Dawson," Both smiled.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

It was 4:30. Time had flown by quicker than lightning could strike.

Austin looked up at the store, guitar case in hand, a very special possession of his in the other. He took a deep breath, expecting to see a store he had newly become acquainted with, but was shocked to be taken back in time. 8 years time to be exact.

He set the guitar down on the marble counter which now held an assortment of tambourines in a glass case below. Drums were stationed in the back with a very clear _Do Not Play the drums _sign that he had ignored so many time. The MUSIC neon light sign was back in all its glory, and all the instruments back in there proper places.

He smiled and wondered how his friend could pull it off in one night's time. One night to re-create years of memories.

His palms began to sweat again and as he sat down on the counter, his leg began to shake.

"I can't do this, I can't do this…" He kept muttering to himself.

"Hey man," A tall, lanky red-head walked over and sat beside him on the counter.

"I can't do this," Was all he replied dropping his head to his hands.

"Yes, you can! You've never been nervous about performing. Why be nervous now, when you know this is going to be your best?"

He smacked his hands down on the counter and jumped down.

"My best? If I make one mistake Dez, _JUST ONE_ my whole life will be ruined!" He started to pace "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell, or get angry. I just don't think I can do this."

"You can do this Austin, trust me." He smiled at his red-headed friend.

"Thanks," He let out yet another breath, sure that soon he was going to run out of air "What time is it?"

"10 minutes left."

He gripped his guitar case.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

10

"Hey Alls, you wanna go out for some Chinese food? I hear there's a new restaurant that just opened a few blocks away,"

"Sure let me just get my coat,"

9

"I think I'm gonna throw up dude,"

"You're going to be fine just, smile and remember-"

"I'm going to forget whatever you tell me so don't even bother!"

8

"Hey, Trish let me just run upstairs and find my wallet, I think I left it in my other coat pocket."

7

"Austin, if you grip that guitar any harder, you're going to break it in half,"

6

"While you're up there Alls, can you grab me that necklace I left here last time? The one with the diamond in the heart?"

"Yea sure no problem,"

5

"Dez, what if I forget the words?"

"Austin, I swear if you forget what you wrote by yourself months ago that you have been reading to me by memorization _every flipping day _for the past 2 months, I will personally slap you,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

4

"Here's your necklace. I wish I had one like that. I don't own any diamonds though. Too expensive. Shall we go?"

"Maybe you'll get something…in the future. Let's go,"

3

"Dez…"

"Austin…shutup."

2

"You should really fix this doorknob Al, it's a little squeaky,"

1

"Show time, Austin Moon," He whispered to himself.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

_..Ding._

The blonde haired man felt his eyes widen as the petite woman stepped out the door and gasped as she saw the store below her. Her favorite place on this earth, back where it needed to be. He smiled, sheepishly. A smile that he inherited from watching her shyness all those years.

"Hey Ally," The petite brunette still stood with her hands over her mouth in a state of shock and tears of joy creeping out at the edges of her beautiful eyes.

"So, I don't know if you knew this, but 8 years ago, on this very day, A blonde haired boy walked in for a bunch of instruments, and walked out with a best friend, a partner, a person he never wanted to be without,"

He cleared his throat and smiled again and saw that she was smiling too.

"We were partners in the music biz. Our chances A bazillion to One. And we made it. You wrote the songs, I performed them."

"We were total opposites; I was the people person, always looking for attention and the chance to be on stage. You were always the shy one who preferred being in the background. I always found that quality of yours rather…cute,"

A slight pink could be seen from the bottom of the stairs where he was standing.

"It was about a year ago, when I was coming through this new antique shop that had been built here and I saw you staring at that old grandfather clock with a look of sadness on your face that I realized, that the antique store does NOT belong here. Sonic Boom does. The Instruments do…You and I belong here."

He saw this look in her eyes, and found himself smiling.

"And it was that exact moment a year ago today that I realized, I wouldn't Mind, spending the rest of my life with you. In fact, it would probably make me the happiest person on this world…and that's not a lie."

There were a few tears falling down her cheeks and she was laughing, not at him, but in a way that she couldn't believe what was happening. He watched her figure as she moved from the banister to the top of the stairs.

"So Ally Dawson, I Austin Moon, have written my first song, _Ever. _Completely by myself. Just for you."

She was smiling, and was now really crying. Trish gave her a tissue and I smiled at Ally trying to fight back the happy tears that were beginning to prick at the back of my own eyes.

"It's called I Wouldn't Mind,"

_Merrily we fall  
>Out of line, out of line<br>I'd fall anywhere with you  
>I'm by your side<em>

_Swinging in the rain_  
><em>Humming melodies<em>  
><em>We're not going anywhere until we freeze<em>

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Forever is a long time_  
><em>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_  
><em>You came and you took this heart, and set it free<em>  
><em>Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me<em>  
><em>I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are<em>

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Forever is a long time_  
><em>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>  
><em>Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>

_You so know me_  
><em>Pinch me gently<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe<em>

_Forever is a long, long time_  
><em>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>  
><em>Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>

He closed his eyes and waited a few seconds. He breathed in, and out. He was still nervous. He looked Directly in front of him and saw Ally standing at the bottom of the stairs, shaking a bit, with tear stained cheeks and a smile that she covered with her hand.

He removed his guitar, a gift from her, from around his neck. He walked over to the petite brunette with the tear stained cheeks and took her hand from her face, holding it gently and looking into her eyes.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto one knee and saw her eyes widen and become full of life.

"Ally, I Wouldn't Mind spending the rest of my life right by your side…" He removed the engagement ring box from the pocket of his pants "Please, make me the happiest person in this entire world and Marry Me?"

She had closed her eyes and put her other hand over her face trying to shield the tears coming down. His heart started to sink as she didn't respond right away.

He saw her nod slightly and smile at him. He felt his entire face brighten and jumped up standing his own 2 feet taller than her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her face and kissed away her tears before she tilted her own head to kiss him.

Turns out, she Didn't Mind spending the rest of her life with him either.

**Maybe it was A little OOC but it is AU so ….let it slide.**

**The two songs I used were:**

**All About Us by He is We (The Song Ally was writing)**

**I Wouldn't Mind by He is We (Which is the Song Austin sang to Ally and which was the inspiration of my story!)**

**I hope you guys liked! I'm thinking about doing a few more one shots, I kind of got some Ideas while writing this one! Let me know in reviews, kay?**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
